


blood red heat

by floatingsumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Blood, Body Horror, Cannibalism, Ero-Cannibalism, Gore, Gross, IwaOi Horror Week, M/M, Vampire Oikawa Tooru, Zombie Iwaizumi Hajime
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-29
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2019-01-26 02:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12546324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingsumaru/pseuds/floatingsumaru
Summary: Iwaizumi goes into heat while his seams are still fresh.(Iwaizumi is an omega zombie, Oikawa is an alpha vampire, and they need fresh blood to make it happen.)





	blood red heat

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Miyukitty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miyukitty/gifts).



> this is basically gutfucking so buyer beware.
> 
> day two: official art  
>  **vampire vs zombie** / demon vs knight / three meat cleavers vs two hands ???
> 
> written for [iwaoi horror week](https://iwaoi-horror-week.tumblr.com)!

The bratty little witch squirms as Oikawa scrapes his teeth slow and deliberate against the shoulder bone, and satisfaction blooms in Oikawa’s chest, red and liquid and warm. Kageyama’s body goes limp in the tight grip of his hands, and he drops it as he watches the flutter of breath stutter and go out cold.

 

“Thank you for the service, Tobio-chan~ ★” Oikawa sing-songs. This is probably what his annoying familiar had wanted. A solid life experience from his wonderful mentor. Never let anybody say Oikawa-san isn’t kind and good.

 

“You’re, you’re a shithead, you know that,” Iwaizumi grunts. He’s leaning heavily against the brick wall that rises high on both sides of the narrow alleyway; the full moon is the smudge of a white thought that glows every time Oikawa smiles with all of his teeth. He’s grinning at Iwaizumi right now, actually, and Iwaizumi is not sure if we wants to feel the slow, ice cold sink of those fangs in his throat or in the thick black veins of his wrist; both his bond marks are throbbing low and needy with the onset of his heat and he’s been slowly gathering his mind to take a swing at Oikawa if he draws this out any longer. “Shittykawa,” Iwaizumi manages to grit out despite how hard his lungs are squeezing around the desperate boil of his blood. The fresh seams low across his belly feel like they’re alive, vines of want twisting his insides into tangles right under the skin.

 

Oikawa’s needle never goes deep; he always sews so gently and light, with such care, meticulous with the varied patchwork of Iwaizumi’s skin. But Iwaizumi doesn’t want that light touch now. It’s like he can feel every single inch of his guts aching long and empty with the need to have something hot and heavy fill them; his heat is coiling like a fever in every corner of his bones, thoughts whirling at a thousand paces a minute, and he doesn’t realise he’s hunched over trying to squeeze his thighs together until he feels the cold sweep of Oikawa’s shadow fall across him. He’s still wearing that stupid cape. An actual, absolute shithead.

 

“I can smell you, you know,” Oikawa smiles as he leans into Iwaizumi, and it’s so wide and pleased and beautiful, it’s just so fucking infuriating. “It’s the only time my nasty Iwa-chan smells so nice. Like milk bread. So sweet I can suck the cream right out.”

 

But Oikawa is the one who smells sweet, flushed pink and pretty with the rich red blood of a strong magical being running fresh in his cold veins and through every line of his body. He’s fully hard now, cock straining thick and prominent against the neatly tailored wool of his black pants, and Iwaizumi groans, slumps helpless against the wall, feels his guts go slick and liquid with how good Oikawa smells with the kill scent of blood just oozing from his pores. Copper and the tang of young magic and so sweet, so, so sweet it hangs like a blood red haze around them, and Iwaizumi bares his neck as he arches up to breathe in deep, get Oikawa’s blood alpha scent deep in his lungs, hands reaching to pull all of it into the marrow of his black dead bones.

 

“God, go fuck yourself,” Iwaizumi groans instead as his hands grip Oikawa’s forearms. Slick is seeping from his fresh seams, slick is coating the inside of his thighs, and he’s just thinking about Oikawa fucking him, Oikawa inside him, anywhere, anywhere, he’s so empty and he just wants Oikawa to fill him like the air he gulps reflexively into his lungs.

 

“Are you sure about that, Iwa-chan,” Oikawa smirks as he looks down, narrows his eyes at Iwaizumi as his hands leisurely unbutton his pants, like he’s got all the time in the fucking world and Iwaizumi isn’t dripping so much slick from his straining gut seams that it’s starting to puddle under him; grey loops are starting to poke out, too slippery to be encased much longer. “I can smell how wet you are.” Oikawa’s cock in the cool night air is blood flushed just as pretty and pink as he is, heavy and thick in his hands as he slowly strokes it; he’s smiling as he watches Iwaizumi tremble, making a mess of himself, but Iwaizumi can see the unsteady movement of his hand, can see how he’s just putting on a show. “My sweet, messy Iwa-chan.”

 

Iwaizumi growls. Iwaizumi lets that delicious alpha blood scent wash over him. Iwaizumi lunges and bites him.

 

He sinks blunt teeth into Oikawa’s shoulder, and it just feels so good, so right, this alpha meat is the only thing he has ever needed, cracked teeth hitting that alpha bone as Oikawa gasps his surprise, high and voice cracking in his ear. Iwaizumi’s weight drags him in close, and Oikawa’s cock presses hard and thick against Iwaizumi’s leaking belly. “Tooru,” Iwaizumi mouths into the meat of Oikawa’s shoulder as the tip parts the thick black seams and pushes into the coil of his wet guts, “Like this,” and he’s the one gasping now, feeling Oikawa’s cock fill that ache low and deep in his belly. Oikawa just smells so good, the milky sweetness of Iwaizumi’s insides mingling with the blood rushing in Oikawa’s veins, and Iwaizumi just wants more of that, more of this, hands wrapping roughly around Oikawa and pulling him as deep as he can. It’s so hot and so slick and so good, and Oikawa is moving now, dragging his cock through the tight, slick coils of Iwaizumi’s guts in quick, erratic thrusts.

 

“I just sewed you up, too,” Oikawa whines, breathy as Iwaizumi fucks himself on Oikawa’s cock, “but Iwa-chan is so good, so wet, I guess that--”

 

“Shut up, alpha,” Iwaizumi growls deliberately so he can watch with satisfaction the flush rise high in Oikawa’s cheek, blood moving faster under his white skin, making him impossibly beautiful under the moonlight, making his cock impossibly thick deep in the tightness of his gut. Magic tingles across his skin, winds his nerves so tight he feels like he’s going to break apart with the smell of Oikawa inside him.

 

“You’re so good though, Hajime,” Oikawa murmurs, “my Hajime,” and his hands go so light and feathery as he trails fingers down both Iwaizumi’s cheeks that Iwaizumi moans from the hellfire that’s threatening to burst from his chest, pushes himself full up to take all of Oikawa’s cock inside him, pushes himself up to kiss Oikawa’s beautiful cold mouth.

 

“Then give me mine,” Iwaizumi growls into Oikawa’s mouth, feels the cut of Oikawa’s fangs on his tongue and Oikawa’s spine snapping rigid under his hands, spilling hot-cold and heady inside of him.

 

“All of mine,” Iwaizumi growls again, as Oikawa slumps heavy and awkward on top of him, but he doesn’t care, he doesn’t care as Oikawa claws at him as he truly bites a chunk from his shoulder now, feels the heat tremble and mellow in his bones as the chunk goes down his throat like a soft knot of meat.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really know how a/b/o works, but do you ever just start drinking on a Saturday night.
> 
> You can blame this one on Miyu, too. <3
> 
> (TOBIO-CHAN IS STILL FINE, HE'S FINE, HE'S JUST PASSED OUT FROM BLOOD LOSS.)


End file.
